


dragon horns

by MaximillianDelirium



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Crossdressing, Disguise, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximillianDelirium/pseuds/MaximillianDelirium
Summary: Prince Tokiya is determined to slay a dragon, no matter the cost. When the evil Dragon King demands a bride, Tokiya volunteers to disguise himself and end the king’s tyrannical rule. Things don’t go exactly as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i like notice me senpai, i like beauty and the beast, therefore, this happened.

                “So this is it?” Tokiya asked, peering out the window of the carriage. He tried craning his neck to see more of the castle. It was so large that he couldn’t see the top of it.

                Ai, his servant, leaned over as well. “This is it—the Dragon King’s castle. I never thought I’d see it in real life.”

                Tokiya felt the same. He’d dreamed of this moment often. Of course, in those dreams, he’d been wearing a full suit of armor, not a dress with a padded bodice. But that didn’t matter. He was going into battle one way or another. Today was the day he would slay a dragon.

                They had been traveling for two days up the mountain to the castle. Tokiya was stiff from the constant jostling. He adjusted his veil, then reached into the pocket of his skirt for the hand mirror. Ai had done some of his best work on Tokiya’s face, making it seem more feminine. It was strange seeing himself like this. When he had offered to go, he hadn’t thought about what it entailed. Tokiya was more about action than thought.

                “Do you think it will be enough to fool him?” Tokiya asked.

                “I don’t know. I hope. It only needs to last long enough for you to get close. Even if he takes the veil off, you’re still convincing enough.”

                Tokiya was praying it would be quick. He’d only had the stays in for thirty minutes and he already wanted to take it off. How did women wear these all day? The corset was crushing his lungs. He remembered to breathe the way the maids at the palace told him to.

                The carriage passed through an iron portcullis. Tokiya took note of the guards standing watch. They were both covered head-to-toe in armor. Though their shapes appeared humanoid, they could be anything. He might have to fight more than just two of them to escape.

                Tokiya was going into this relatively unarmed. There was a knife strapped to his thigh and one hidden in his bodice. He would’ve rather had a sword, but he wouldn’t have been able to conceal it. And if all went as planned, he was going to be killing the Dragon King at close range. The thought made his stomach clench. Even with all his training, Tokiya had never killed before.

                Ai leaned over and put his hand on Tokiya’s shoulder. “Are you alright?” he asked.

                “I’m fine. Just nerves.”

                “Most brides are nervous on their wedding day.”

                “Don’t even joke.”

                “Oh, I didn’t mean anything by it,” Ai said hurriedly. “Just that no one will suspect you for being a bit jittery.”

                Tokiya didn’t want to admit he was afraid. When they’d received the Dragon King’s demand for a bride, Tokiya hadn’t hesitated to act. The first thing he did was tear the letter into pieces. He remembered how his father’s hands had shook, the quaver in his mother’s voice. If they refused, the Dragon King would take his bride by force. It could be anyone: a princess, a noblewoman, even a peasant girl from one of the nearby villages. Tokiya was determined to protect his people. He was their prince. What good was he if he couldn’t defend them from evil?

                So he had gone instead, dressed as a woman with two knives on his person, prepared to die if it meant the Dragon King would go down with him. For years they’d lived under the Dragon King’s thumb. Tokiya was sick of it. He didn’t care that he had to wear uncomfortable clothes or that he had to go through the charade of marrying his hated enemy. To him, it was just another performance.

                The carriage came to stop. Tokiya took a steadying breath. Here was where the real test began. He gathered his skirts while Ai got the door. He tried to remember what his father had said to him at the start of his journey.

                _Hold onto courage. Hold onto hope. No matter what happens, your mother and I are proud of you._

Ai held out his hand. “My lady,” he said.

                Tokiya pulled his veil down over his face and descended from the carriage. Supported by Ai’s hand, he felt a little better. He couldn’t see much through the fabric, but he could make out two figures in front of him. They were both men. One was wearing a dark cloak with the cowl pulled up. The Dragon King. Tokiya’s heart thumped.

                The man standing next to the Dragon King stepped forward and bowed. He was a servant. Tokiya could see he wore spectacles. “Good day to you, my lady. I hope your journey was pleasant.”

                Tokiya curtsied. Pitching his voice a little higher than normal, he said, “It was, thank you.”

                “Now that you have arrived, we shall continue on to the ceremony.”

                “So soon?” Ai asked. “Shouldn’t my lady be allowed to rest?”

                “I’m afraid the king is quite busy and does not have time to wait.” The servant took Tokiya’s hand. “This way, please.”

                Ai began to follow, but a pair of guards stepped in his path, blocking his way with crossed spears. Tokiya gently tugged his hand free.

                “My valet must come,” Tokiya said. “He promised he would witness the ceremony.”

                There was a pause. The servant said nothing, just looked back at his master uncertainly. The Dragon King had so far offered no greeting. Tokiya wasn’t surprised. He hoped they would let Ai into the ceremony at least. He wasn’t prepared to leave him yet. (And it was true what Ai had promised.)

                Finally, the Dragon King said, “I’ll allow it. But he must leave immediately once the ceremony is completed.”

                The guards lowered their weapons. Ai breathed a sigh of relief as he took his position at Tokiya’s side. The Dragon King’s servant did not let go of Tokiya, but he let Ai keep pace with them as they entered the castle.

                Tokiya had been unsure of what to expect within. They walked through a hallway hung with blood-red tapestries. Suits of armor were arranged at regular intervals. Tokiya couldn’t quite tell because of the veil, but many of them seemed battered, as though they had been lifted off defeated enemies.

                After the hallway was the throne room. It was a large chamber with a high ceiling. A throne stood on a dais at the far end of the room. It was massive and thorny, more like a torture device than a chair. Tokiya swallowed his fear. He would not be afraid.

                He noticed people around the room. Nobles? Servants? Some of them were too finely dressed to be servants. They must have been the Dragon King’s co-conspirators, those who had joined his campaign of evil and destruction.

                The Dragon King’s servant turned to Ai. “If you’d like, you can stand by the wall.”

                “Thank you.” Ai briefly leaned close to Tokiya and whispered, “Good luck.” Then he was gone.

                “If you would take each other’s hands,” the servant said. He helped them along, placing Tokiya’s hand on top of the Dragon King’s. Tokiya felt a leather glove. “This way please.”

                Hand in hand, Tokiya and the Dragon King followed the servant to the dais. Tokiya had spent weeks preparing for this. He walked with the same stately grace his mother often showed. He remembered how to hold his skirt so as not to step on it. He kept his head at a demure angle—not overly shy or haughty.

                _This is the closest I’ve ever been to the Dragon King,_ he thought. _He hasn’t discovered me yet._ No one else watching seemed to notice either. Tokiya felt no hostility or suspicion in the room. It was making him sweat. This was almost too easy.

                Once they were standing on the dais, the Dragon King shed his cloak. Tokiya saw a man’s body, but not much else. There was something comforting in knowing that. It meant he might be killed.

                “Please face each other and remove your veil, my lord and lady,” the servant said cheerfully.

Tokiya’s heart pounded as he lifted the veil. He could do this. It was just like a play or a game of pretend. He sent up a silent prayer that the Dragon King wouldn’t see through his make-up. His hands trembled as he swept the fine material over his head.

                Without the filmy barrier of the veil between them, Tokiya got his first clear look at the groom. In his mind’s eye, he had been picturing an older man, possibly half-covered in scales and wearing bloodied armor. (Tokiya’s imagination was quite powerful.) He already knew the Dragon King was taller than him by about an inch and that he was slender. What he hadn’t realized was that the Dragon King couldn’t have been older than Tokiya himself.

                Tokiya failed to hold in a gasp. The Dragon King’s face was narrow, with a sharp jaw and cheekbones. His eyes were gold. There were no scales, but a pair of horns did rise from the crown of his head. Tokiya couldn’t tell if they were ornamentation or real.

                The Dragon King smiled. He seemed pleased with not only Tokiya, but his reaction. He took one of Tokiya’s hands. His glove was off. “Are you afraid?” he asked.

                “N-no, my lord,” Tokiya said. _All this time, the Dragon King was a boy? That can’t be right. We’ve been fighting him since I was a child. Unless dragon’s blood makes you age differently…_

“Your hand is shaking.”

                “It’s nerves. The wedding…”

                The Dragon King chuckled and ran his thumb over Tokiya’s knuckles.

                _Courage. He doesn’t see through you._ Tokiya looked down in what he hoped would be construed as delicate bashfulness.

                The words of the ceremony went by in a blur. Tokiya went through several plans in his head. The Dragon King did not seem to know about the knives or Tokiya’s true identity. He seemed content with what was right in front of him. That gave Tokiya the edge he needed. He would make sure the king was lulled into believing he’d had his way, then strike.

                Tokiya was pulled out of his thoughts at the arrival of another servant, a younger one, holding a wooden box. He opened it, revealing a pair of rings. _Oh, yes. I forgot. At least we’re almost done._

                The Dragon King took a ring from the box and slipped it onto Tokiya’s left hand. It fit perfectly. Tokiya had no idea how. Perhaps they were magic. He was grateful that they were. He didn’t need the Dragon King noticing the size of his hands and realizing that no woman was standing before him.

                Tokiya had thought about his marriage often. As a prince, he was expected to marry a woman of noble birth and produce heirs. He had hoped that the first time he stood before a priest and placed a ring on someone’s finger, it would be someone he loved. _It can still happen,_ he told himself. _This is a false marriage. It is illegitimate._

He placed the ring on the Dragon King’s ring finger. The Dragon King’s hands were ordinary. There were no claws, only smooth rounded nails. In fact, his hands were rather elegant. If they belonged to anyone else, Tokiya would have said they were attractive.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.” The servant sounded overjoyed. Was he truly happy for his master? What was it like, serving such a man—if he was actually a man? Tokiya wondered if he had been spelled to be slavishly devoted to his lord.

                The Dragon King took Tokiya’s other hand. He smiled. For a moment, Tokiya thought it was genuine. But that couldn’t be.

“You may kiss the bride.”

                Tokiya closed his eyes. He didn’t know what would happen next. The Dragon King had both of his hands in his. Tokiya tried not to clutch them from nervousness. He held his breath.

                The Dragon King’s lips brushed his with the slightest of pressure, then retreated. Tokiya’s eyes flew open. He had been expecting worse. Even so, he was barely able to contain a shudder. He had just received the kiss of a hated enemy—the kiss of death, perhaps?

                The Dragon King turned to their audience. He lifted their joined hands between them. The court broke into applause. Tokiya found Ai in the crowd, watching them with deadly seriousness. Tokiya gave him a slight nod. Ai returned it.

                The Dragon King died tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "is that a knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see m--? oh shit it's a knife"

                With the ceremony completed, the court left the throne room. Tokiya desperately wanted to find Ai and thank him for everything—his service, his friendship, his faith—but the guards had already escorted him out. As soon as everyone had gone, the Dragon King dropped Tokiya’s hand and gathered his cloak.

                “I have business to attend to. I’ll see you at the feast later tonight.” The Dragon King nodded to the servant. “Kurou will take care of you until then.”

                Tokiya could say nothing. He had no choice but to obey for the time being. The servant—Kurou—led him from the throne room to a different hallway, then up a spiral staircase. Now that he was unveiled, Tokiya could take in more details. There were more tapestries, embroidered with dragons and scenes of carnage. Tokiya didn’t study them long.

                “These are your chambers,” Kurou said, showing Tokiya to his rooms. “The servants will bring up your possessions soon enough. I have selected your staff and I can ensure you that they are most skilled and professional.”

                “Thank you, but I do not need much assistance.” If anyone tried to dress him, they’d run back to the Dragon King with the news that his bride was a prince in disguise.

                “You may dismiss them as you see fit. Come inside and see.”

                Tokiya inspected the rooms. They were very fine. None of the gruesome artwork had made its way in here. There was a small antechamber for a guard, a sitting room with its own fireplace and furniture, a bathroom, and a bedchamber with a four poster bed. Tokiya nodded approvingly. They wouldn’t be his for long, but they looked comfortable and private enough. He looked out the window.

                “I suggested that you would like a view of the garden,” Kurou explained. “What do you think?”

                The view was very nice. The gardens were green despite the cold weather and the mountain range had a certain majesty to it. Tokiya could see a few scrapes of blue in the grey sky. He was surprised; so far he was being treated civilly. When would it end?

                Kurou held out his arm. “Would you like me to show you the rest of the castle, my lady?”

                “Yes, please.” Tokiya would have to learn his way around if he wanted to escape later. He took Kurou’s offered arm. “Lead the way.”

                The castle turned out to be designed in a rather confusing manner. Hallways twisted and turned. Many of them looked exactly the same. There were several dark corners and locked doors. Occasionally, Kurou would mention off-handedly that some areas were forbidden to Tokiya. (The dungeons being one of them. “Not appropriate for a lady.”)

                However, there was a ballroom, a feast hall, a library, a kitchen, the gardens, a terrace, a music room, a game room, and stables. Though they were decorated in more red and black, they reminded Tokiya of home. He felt some of his tension ease.

                “I know you must be nervous,” Kurou said as they climbed the stairs once more, “but I hope you will enjoy your time at the castle. His majesty is often called away or occupied, so you have the freedom to do what you like here. Just remember to stay in the places you are allowed.”

                “Do other people usually stay here?” Tokiya asked, remembering the court.

                “Yes, there are several nobles who reside here. Do not worry. There will always be someone to talk to.”

                Tokiya wasn’t really concerned with that. He wasn’t planning on staying long enough for it to be an issue. He felt a little bad for Kurou. There didn’t seem to be anything sinister about him. He appeared to be human and so far, had been pleasant and amiable. Tokiya prayed he wouldn’t have to hurt him.

                “I have one more question,” Tokiya said as they returned to his rooms. “What kind of man is your master? I’ve only heard stories and I must admit they frighten me.”

                “Ah…” Kurou hesitated. He fiddled with his cuff. “I believe my lord is a flawed man, but not irredeemable. It’s hard to describe him. He has many depths unseen by the world at large. I try to advise him the best I can, but he doesn’t always listen. I suppose you’ll have to see for yourself.”

                “Oh.” That hadn’t sounded like a charmed man. It sounded honest. Tokiya quelled his nerves. Kurou might be fully loyal to the Dragon King of his own will, which meant Tokiya couldn’t turn to him for help. _I’m sorry,_ he thought. _Your lord has to die._

Kurou finally left Tokiya alone. He took a moment to check his make-up in the vanity mirror in his bedroom. It was still holding up.

                “Ai is probably on his way back home by now,” Tokiya mused aloud. He wondered what message Ai would give his parents. Would he tell them that Tokiya had kissed their greatest enemy? That he had deceived everyone?

                Tokiya was homesick already. He missed his normal clothes. He missed the friends and family he’d left behind. It was possible he’d never see them again. Tokiya fought the urge to cry. He would be strong. What he was doing was noble and good and necessary. If he failed, then he left those he loved to the Dragon King’s mercy.

                The afternoon dragged on. Tokiya learned his way around his rooms. He searched for hiding places and secret entrances. There was a hollow part of the wall that he suspected opened onto a secret passage, but he couldn’t find a way to trigger the door. True to Kurou’s word, Tokiya’s trunk had been delivered to his chambers. Tokiya could tell it had been searched the moment he opened it. He was relieved that they’d only packed it with clothes and hadn’t tried smuggling in extra weapons.

                Closer to dinner, a pair of handmaidens arrived to help him dress, but Tokiya sent them away, under the half-true pretense of being homesick. He had taught himself to put on the women’s clothing he’d packed. There was no need for lady’s maids. He changed for dinner, making sure the knives were in place, put on the proper jewelry, and waited to be fetched.

                After the clock on the mantelpiece chimed seven, Tokiya heard a knock on the antechamber door. He rose and answered it, expecting Kurou.

                It was the Dragon King himself. Tokiya’s blood went cold. Whatever he’d been about to say died in his throat. For a second, he was sure he’d been found out and the king had come to kill him. Then, the Dragon King bowed.

                “My lady,” he said. “I’ve come to escort you to the feast.”

                “O-oh, yes,” Tokiya said, quickly curtsying. He was safe. If he wanted to, he could try to stab the king right now. He would move closer as if to take his arm, then he’d draw his knife from his bodice and bury it in the Dragon King’s chest.

                But he didn’t. Tokiya had no plan for what came next. So instead, he took the king’s arm and let himself be guided back to the feast hall. The king’s arm was steady. Strong. If Tokiya were to duel him, he’d be a fierce opponent. Tokiya almost wished he could do that. He’d prefer crossing swords with the Dragon King to marrying him.

                “You will like the feast,” the Dragon King said as they approached the doors to the hall. “Our cooks are very talented.”

                “Yes, my lord.”

                “You don’t have to call me ‘my lord.’ As my wife, you can address me by name.”

                _Name?_ For his entire life, Tokiya had only heard the Dragon King referred to as “the Dragon King.” It was stupid, now that he thought about it, assuming he didn’t have a name. Someone had to have given him one. Whether that had been a mother or not was up for debate. Legend had it that the Dragon King was not of woman-born. Some said his mother was a dragon. Others said he was created by dark magic.

                “Forgive me,” Tokiya said. “I do not know your name.”

                “It’s Ryuu.”

                Today was turning out to be full of shocks. The Dragon King was a boy named Ryuu. Tokiya was starting to worry. It had been easier to rationalize murdering the Dragon King when he was a faraway, shadowy entity. Tokiya shook these thoughts away. _He’s evil! He’s terrorized my people for longer than I can remember._ No matter what he looked like, Ryuu was the Dragon King, and he had to die.

                “And what is your name?” Ryuu asked.

                Without thinking, Tokiya replied, “Tokiya.” He mentally kicked himself. He’d been thrown off-guard by Ryuu’s own name.

                However, Ryuu only said, “I will introduce you to the court properly at our celebratory ball. There will be more guests here then. I’m afraid the wedding had to be rushed.”

                _Was it? Stop pretending you wanted a woman for anything other than a toy to use at your pleasure._ Tokiya felt sick. He knew Ryuu wasn’t looking for a queen to rule at his side, but a pet. Well, he would learn differently soon enough.

                They entered the hall, arm-in-arm. Several faces turned to look at them. Tokiya had no capacity to take them in. He moved automatically, settling himself firmly into his role. In this room, he was no longer prince of the realm, but a shy young woman who had just been wed to a beast. Meek, quiet, unassuming.

The feast was not awful. Ryuu was right about the food. It was splendid. _It must be easy to get good cooks when you can threaten them with unimaginable horror._ Tokiya managed to refuse most of the wine. The servants kept pushing it on him and he kept demurring. Ryuu noticed.

                “Why do you turn them away?” he asked.

                “I’m sorry, my lord. I simply am not in the mood for wine tonight.”

                “At least have a taste.” Ryuu slid his cup towards Tokiya. “Some of our best was brought from the cellars. It was made with grapes from the southern isles.”

                “I don’t—”

                “I insist.”

                Tokiya glanced up and met Ryuu’s eyes. He seemed very determined. Tokiya’s suspicion rose. Had Ryuu figured him out? Was he trying to put Tokiya at a disadvantage by making him tipsy? It seemed like he wouldn’t take no for an answer. The Dragon King was doubtless refused anything.

                Tokiya lifted the cup and drank a mouthful to play along. It was good wine, but it tasted bitter on Tokiya’s tongue. Earlier, he had doubted his resolve. Now he knew he was right. He would kill Ryuu the next chance he got. A man with this kind of personality and power must be stopped, for the good of the world.

*

                Ryuu took Tokiya back to his rooms. The earlier misstep had been forgotten. Tokiya wanted nothing more than to strip himself free of his clothes and dream that he was in his bed at home. He would have to wait for another opportunity to kill Ryuu. So far he had not been discovered and he could keep this game up for a few more days at least. If it didn’t happen tonight, it would happen tomorrow. Tokiya felt the comforting press of his knives against his body.

                However, he was not free yet. Ryuu followed him into his antechamber instead of leaving him at the door. At first Tokiya thought he was ensuring that his new bride didn’t go wandering anywhere else. But he lingered even as Tokiya opened the door to his sitting room. _Why doesn’t he leave?_

“My lord…” he began.

                “I told you. I’d prefer it if you called me ‘Ryuu’ when we’re alone.”

                “Ryuu,” Tokiya corrected, not wanting a repeat of dinner. “Thank you for your courtesy. Now, I’m quite tired, so…”

                He didn’t get to finish. Ryuu shut the door behind him and took hold of Tokiya’s waist. _Oh, damn._ This what he’d been hoping to avoid. Tokiya tensed up. How was he supposed to wiggle his way out of this one?

It took everything in his power to remain still as Ryuu ran his hands over Tokiya’s hips. Even with the layers of skirts and padding, Tokiya felt him through it all.

                “You’re a little thin,” Ryuu said, “but they sent me a beautiful one.”

                Tokiya said nothing.

                “Still shy? That will change.”

                “Can’t we do this later, my—Ryuu?” If he let things get too far, Ryuu would find one of the knives and/or Tokiya’s true identity.

                Ryuu laughed. “You have nothing to fear from me.” He toyed with a button on the back of Tokiya’s dress.

                “I-I just…” That was what the wine had been for. They’d been hoping to soften him up so that he would be less resistant to Ryuu’s advances. “I know I should not be, but I _am_ frightened. I’ve never…”

                “Shh.” Ryuu picked up a lock of Tokiya’s wig and held it to his lips. “It’s our wedding night. This is tradition.”

                Tokiya opened his mouth to object, but Ryuu kissed him before he could speak. It was different from the one at their wedding. This one was forceful, almost passionate. Tokiya pressed his hands against Ryuu’s chest to try and push him away. He might as well have tried to push open an iron door. Ryuu wasn’t letting go of him.

                “Why do you resist?” Ryuu said. He suddenly lifted Tokiya into his arms. “You agreed to be my wife.”

                “I was sent,” Tokiya said, forgetting himself for a second. “I never agreed.”

                Ryuu laughed. “No matter. You’re mine now. That’s my ring on your finger.”

                Tokiya was tempted to slap him with his ring hand, just to prove a point, but he knew for a fact that Ryuu would hit back. And that would make it harder for Tokiya to kill him.

                Ryuu carried Tokiya into the bedchamber and threw him onto the four-poster bed. Tokiya felt his skirt ride up slightly. He tried to kick it back down. Ryuu climbed over him, pinning his wrists to the mattress. Tokiya struggled. He needed his hands free for his knife.

                “Let me go,” Tokiya said. “I promise not to resist anymore.”

                “Do you, now? I suppose your worries are understandable.”

                Tokiya let out a sigh of relief as his wrists were freed. Ryuu was still on top of him, but at least he wasn’t totally powerless. Then he understood why Ryuu had agreed to let go: he needed his own hands to start pushing up Tokiya’s dress.

                “Wait,” Tokiya said. Ryuu’s hands were sliding up his calves toward his thighs, where one of the knives was kept. “Ryuu, let me…”

                “Don’t be ashamed.”

                Tokiya’s hands flew to his bodice, undoing the laces in front to loosen it. “I’m sorry for earlier,” he said, still affecting a feminine voice. “I’ll do whatever I can to please you.” He reached into his blouse and found the knife. “Just…”

                Ryuu lifted his head, a smug smile on his lips. “Yes?”

                “Die.” Tokiya drew the knife from his bodice and lunged. It was almost enough to see the pure shock in Ryuu’s eyes.

                Faster than Tokiya thought a person could move, Ryuu grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Tokiya cried out in pain. The knife fell and bounced off the bed to the floor. Tokiya wasn’t done yet. He made a desperate grab for the knife at his thigh, but Ryuu caught that hand as well.

                “You little—!” Ryuu said.

                Tokiya jerked a leg upward. Ryuu doubled over. Tokiya took the opportunity to pull himself out from under the Dragon King and try again for the knife. However, Ryuu recovered quickly and took hold of Tokiya’s leg, yanking the knife from its sheath and tossing it across the room. Then he got both of Tokiya’s wrists in one hand, pinned them to the bed again, and sat on Tokiya’s legs so he couldn’t move them.

                “Persistent,” Ryuu said. He was breathing raggedly. “You should know it takes more than a knife to kill me. I’ll admit, your little scheme was clever, but not good enough.”

                “Get off.” Tokiya tried to break free again by bucking his whole body against Ryuu’s weight. It was useless.

                “Hmm, that’s a deeper voice than I remember.” Ryuu glanced down at where Tokiya’s skirts were rucked up, then reached for his wig. He pulled it off. For a moment, he seemed more impressed than enraged. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the prince of the realm. I thought your name was familiar. That was quite a performance.”

                Tokiya grinned. “It _was_ good, wasn’t it? Up until I came at you with a knife, you were trying to ravish me.”

                Ryuu didn’t find this amusing. He slapped Tokiya hard across the face. It hurt, but it was pain Tokiya could withstand.

                “You’re going to regret toying with me,” Ryuu growled. “I should have known it was too good to be true.”

                _Did he just sound genuinely regretful? I must have imagined it._ Tokiya felt Ryuu’s weight shift off him. He knew there was no point in attacking again. He pushed himself upright. Between the skirts and the loosened bodice, Tokiya’s clothes were a mess. He could see his padding peeking up beneath the blouse.

Before he knew it, Ryuu had grabbed his chin and forced it upward. “I requested a bride, not a princeling with a death wish.”

                “As if we would ever give in to your demands,” Tokiya scoffed. “I’m surprised it took you this long to figure out.”

                “Still, you’re decent enough.” Ryuu looked Tokiya up and down. “I can find some use for you.”

                Tokiya recoiled. _I’d rather die._ The brief touch of their lips during the ceremony had been enough to repulse him. If Ryuu tried to touch him again, Tokiya would make sure to kill him slowly. He quickly moved his dress over his exposed legs.

                “That’s not what I meant,” Ryuu said with a sneer.

                “What are you planning then? Torture? You haven’t killed me yet.”

                “Trust me. I’ll think of something.”

                Tokiya scanned the room for something else he could use as a weapon. There wasn’t anything nearby. He wanted to scream in frustration.

                Ryuu stepped back. “I’m going to consult with my advisor. You have an hour to prepare yourself. You won’t be able to escape the room, so don’t even try.” He collected the knives, held them up so that Tokiya could see, then snapped the blades from their handles.

                Bitterness coated Tokiya’s tongue. He felt pathetic. Not even losing a public duel had been this humiliating. He was supposed to be the hope for the future of his kingdom. What would they say if he was killed? Or worse, sent back in disgrace?

                Ryuu left the room. Tokiya heard the bolt turn as he went. _I won’t let him win. He’s making a big mistake just leaving me here._ Determined to stop lying around, feeling worthless, Tokiya stood up. He had had enough of the padding and corsets.

                It took some time to undo all the buttons and lacing, but he finally managed to get down to the shift and underclothes. There was nothing else for him to wear, so he kept them on. Tokiya figured he still had long enough to search the room again.

                There were a few heavy looking ornaments on the mantelpiece and a couple of candlesticks that might do some damage. His best bet appeared to be the iron poker leaning against the fireplace. Tokiya picked it up and weighed it. If he could get the jump on Ryuu a second time, he might have a chance.

                Just to be sure, Tokiya tried the window. It opened, but it would be impossible to climb out. An icy wind rushed inside, flickering the flames in the fireplace. Tokiya shut the window. If only he could figure out the mechanism for the secret door.

                He paced a while, trying to come up with a new plan. All he had was the poker. If he managed to debilitate Ryuu—he was starting to doubt that a mere blow to the head could kill him—then he would have to be fast. His only way out was the through the corridor and down the stairs. Then he would have to find somewhere to hide.

                Tokiya heard the door handle turn.

Ryuu had returned. Tokiya adjusted his grip on the poker, praying Ryuu wouldn’t notice it missing from the stand. The door shut behind him. The lock clicked shut.

                “I’ve decided,” Ryuu said.

                “To kill me?”

                “No.” Ryuu crossed the room. He was almost in range. “I spoke to my advisor and he said that though I was tricked with the intent to assassinate me, the marriage was valid. In fact, I got better than I expected—the prince of the realm.” He smirked. “Killing you would be a waste. As of now, I have a powerful bargaining chip. Our union binds your kingdom to mine. I’m sure the king and queen would be willing to cooperate with me for the sake of their son.”

                Tokiya surged upright, swinging the poker at Ryuu’s head. Quick as a flash, Ryuu grabbed hold of the poker before it collided with his skull. Tokiya grappled with him for a second. How could he be so strong? Was it the dragon blood that flowed in his veins?

                The poker flew out of his hands and skittered across the flagstones. Tokiya tried to get at Ryuu with his bare hands, but Ryuu caught his wrists.

                “You can’t hold me hostage!” Tokiya snapped. “I’ll kill myself before you use me against my kingdom.”

                “Don’t be stupid. You’d only be sentencing your armies to certain death if you did that. Your kingdom isn’t strong enough to march against me. Isn’t that why you tried your little scheme in the first place?”

                Tokiya swallowed. He desperately tried to wrench free of Ryuu’s grasp, but it was like iron. He didn’t know what to do. As much as he hated to admit it, Ryuu had a point. Their kingdom wasn’t ready to face the Dragon King in all-out war. The last time they’d launched an attack on his castle, nearly a hundred men had died.

                Yet, at the same time, Ryuu would use Tokiya to commit horrible crimes against his people. He would use their marriage for politics. He might even rub the failed assassination attempt in his family’s face. Tokiya was sickened just thinking of it. The last thing he wanted to be was a tool of the Dragon King.

                Tokiya sagged. How could it have gone so wrong? _I shouldn’t have hesitated earlier. If I’d had the strength to kill him then, I wouldn’t be in this situation. The kingdom would be safe._

“I’ll keep you here for now,” Ryuu said. He released Tokiya’s wrists. “It won’t do to have you running around the castle. Once you decide to be a little more obedient, I’ll consider allowing you out.”

                “You’re a monster,” Tokiya replied.

                His words appeared to bounce off Ryuu like scraps of paper. He swept out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Tokiya heard a key turn in the lock once more. He was officially a prisoner of the Dragon King.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey what's up it's ya girl, the slowest writer in the world. i've been neglecting my fics since i've been kind of absorbed in my original fiction, but realized i should update now that i have some time off. so here you go!

               The first few of days were hell. Tokiya wasn’t allowed to leave his chambers, even for meals. When breakfast, lunch, and dinner rolled around, a servant would place a tray in the anteroom and scurry away. Tokiya was aware there were guards posted at his door. He heard them chatting sometimes.

                Kurou stopped by once to deliver him proper clothes. Tokiya had tried appealing to him. He thought that Kurou had a stronger sense of mercy.

                “You can’t agree with this,” he said. “Your master is a tyrant.”

                Kurou had just shook his head sadly. “I’m afraid I can’t help you. Look on the bright side; he would’ve killed you if I hadn’t convinced him to keep you. Over time I’m sure you’ll get used to it.”

                Tokiya had come away from the encounter despising Kurou. _He still makes excuses for his master. What has the Dragon King done to enforce such loyalty?_

At the end of each day, Ryuu himself would visit the chamber—always standing just outside the door, never entering—to ask if Tokiya’s spirit had broken yet. Tokiya refused to speak to him. On the first night, he threw whatever would break at the walls and doors. The second, he knocked over the furniture. By the third night, he decided to refuse his meals.

                None of it seemed to move Ryuu at all. He simply laughed, as if Tokiya were a child. The fourth night he told Tokiya that a letter had been sent to his parents, gloating about how he’d failed.

                “I’m eagerly awaiting their reply,” he said. “I can assure you they’ll be much more cooperative than you’re being right now.”

                Tokiya fought the urge to spit curses at him. He was hungry and tired. He hadn’t slept well since he’d arrived. That didn’t mean he was going to give up, of course. He tried to imagine his parents. His mother would be distraught. His father might fly into a rage.

                Would they be disappointed in him? They probably would’ve preferred it if he died. Better dead than legally married to and imprisoned by their worst enemy. Tokiya had contemplated his earlier promise to kill himself and knew that he would never actually go through with it. Like Ryuu had said, his death might trigger a war and that wouldn’t end well for his people. But even if that weren’t the case, Tokiya couldn’t stomach it. He felt like a coward, but he didn’t want to die. There were so many places he hadn’t been, things he hadn’t experienced.

                _I could never be a martyr,_ he realized. _I can never graciously accept death._

What would Ai think when he heard? He would probably regret leaving Tokiya on his own. Tokiya missed him dreadfully. He had no one to talk to anymore. _I’ll bet there are dozens of brides who feel the same way I do. Girls who were married off to the highest bidder. Imprisoned without family or friends._

The thought broke his heart. He lay down to sleep. He hated this room. He hated these people. How was he going to escape? How was he going to save everyone? As he lay on his side in the dark, tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. There was no way out.

*

                Kurou granted him one mercy: he brought books from the library. “I know it’s not much,” he said, “but I think you’ll feel better if you have something to do.”

                Tokiya hated him a little less for that. He accepted the gift. Kurou had brought him a range of reading material. There was a volume of poetry, a written epic, a history of another kingdom, and a children’s story book. It helped the day pass easier. The history was pretty dry, but Tokiya consumed it as if it were an adventure tale. He was starved for any form of escape.

                The story book was his favorite. Tokiya had been raised on fairy tales. Princes in disguise, diamonds in the rough, damsels in distress, witches in towers… he loved it all. Sometimes his father warned him not to get too invested. A good king would need to keep his feet on the ground and his head out of the clouds. But he couldn’t stop Tokiya from fantasizing. He wanted to be one of those dashing princes.

                While he was reading, Tokiya realized that it was strange for Ryuu to own such a book. It couldn’t belong to him, could it? He didn’t think the Dragon King would be a fan of stories where evil was vanquished by the forces of good. _It might just be Kurou’s,_ he thought. Or perhaps there was someone else in the castle like him.

                If Tokiya was the hero in one of these fairy tales, he would have formulated a way out of this room. Then he would have figured out how to defeat Ryuu. Usually, the villains had a secret weakness hidden somewhere—like a magic mirror or a crystal heart. Of course, he wouldn’t be able to find it locked up like this.

                Tokiya flipped through the book, searching for an idea. There were several different stories about trapped maidens who needed rescuing from wicked people. The maidens sometimes conspired with the heroes to kill their captors or sneak away. One story was about a girl with long hair who used it to help her prince climb into her tower.

                Tokiya didn’t have long hair, but he did have bedsheets and curtains. He could make a rope and climb down that way. Tokiya immediately shut the book and set to work. He ripped his sheets into long strips and tied them together. Then he pulled the curtains off their runners to use for the rest. When he was done, he had an impressive length of rope.

                “Who said I couldn’t learn anything from fairy stories?” he said to himself. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it earlier. He’d been too overwhelmed by grief and humiliation to consider it.

                Tokiya opened the window. It was still cold. The breath of fresh air invigorated him. He hoped he had enough strength. Fasting had taken its toll. If he could hold on long enough to make it to the ground, that would be enough. After that he could find a place to hide and wait for a chance to strike.

                He tied one end of the rope to a bedpost. He tried pushing the bed closer to the window, in case his rope wasn’t quite long enough. Then he tossed the rope out the window.

                It _almost_ made it. The end of the makeshift rope dangled a good eight feet off the ground. Tokiya peered down. _Will it hold?_ Now that he was looking at it, the rope seemed a little flimsy. Oh well. He’d rather die trying to escape than starving to death in that room. If he stayed any longer, he might go insane.

                He started to climb down. The wind bit through his shirt. Tokiya shivered, tightly gripping his rope. So far, it was holding. None of his knots had come undone. Tokiya’s heart pounded as he went. At home, he used to climb trees. Heights didn’t scare him. The thought of falling and breaking his neck, however, did worry him. _Stay calm. I just have to be quick._

How long would it be before the guards realized he was missing? They knew he wasn’t taking his meals. Kurou might come to check on him later. Tokiya had no way of knowing when that would be. Once Kurou discovered Tokiya had escaped, he would alert the guards, then run to Ryuu.

                If Ryuu caught him, Tokiya didn’t know what would happen.

                Tokiya had reached the end of the rope. He wondered what to do next. Letting go would be unwise. However, he didn’t have a lot of options. There were no windows to try to re-enter the castle from. There _was_ a large hedge below him. It might break his fall. Tokiya considered it. He couldn’t climb back up and he’d look like an idiot if they found him hanging like this. He braced himself and let go.

                The hedge wasn’t comfortable, but it did break his fall. Twigs dug into his back and scraped his hands and faced. Tokiya felt the wind get knocked out of him. He lay caught in the hedge for a few moments, frantically gasping. He managed to roll onto the ground.

                _I did it,_ he thought. _I have to get out of the open._ Tokiya tried to stand, but his body wouldn’t do it. His lungs still weren’t working properly. He also felt a little dizzy from the exertion.

                A pair of legs appeared in his vision, walking calmly toward him. _No!_ He was about to get caught. Tokiya tried to crawl away. He was too slow. The pair of legs drew closer. Tokiya looked up.

                The owner of the legs was human shaped. He had arms and legs and was wearing a gardener’s smock. The only problem was his head. Instead of a normal, human head, this man(?) had the head of a goat. It stared at Tokiya with blank, yellowish eyes. Its jaw worked at a stem sticking out its mouth.

                “Baa?” it said, in a questioning sort of way.

                It was at that point that hunger and a lack of sleep took their toll. Faced with this strange creature, Tokiya did the only thing he could do: he fainted.

*

                Tokiya woke up in a shed. He was lying on a bench. As he came to, he took stock of his surroundings. The walls were covered with various gardening tools. The closest instrument to him was a trowel. He tried to remember how he got here.

                _I climbed out the window… then I fell into a bush. What happened next? I must’ve passed out, but why?_ He tried to sit up. His vision swam, and he immediately sank back down. _Someone found me. I guess my escape attempt didn’t go as planned. Unless whoever brought me here hates the Dragon King as much as I do._

“Baa.” A furry face leaned over his.

                Tokiya started. _The goat-man!_

“Baa,” the goat-man repeated. He held out a steaming cup.

                “Oh, I…” Tokiya tried to politely refuse, but the goat-man pushed it into his hands. It smelled like tea.

                The goat-man helped Tokiya slowly sit up, propping an old cushion behind his back for support. Tokiya was surprised to see that the goat-man had human hands, though he was wearing gardening gloves.

                “Um,” Tokiya said. “Who are you?”

                “Baa,” replied the goat-man.

                Tokiya didn’t know what he’d been expecting. He raised the cup to his lips and took an experimental sip (not swallowing, in case he had to spit it out). It tasted like ordinary chamomile. Meanwhile, the goat-man sat down on a rickety chair.

                Honestly, the goat-man was more in line with what Tokiya had been imagining when he’d first arrived. The tales said that the Dragon King’s castle was guarded and staffed by monsters. So far, the goat-man didn’t seem very monstrous, but he would’ve turned heads at home. He seemed to be a gardener, judging by the tools and the gloves.

                The goat-man bleated conversationally. Tokiya had no idea what he was trying to say. He sat there, puzzled and still a little foggy from his hard landing earlier. The goat-man must have realized he wasn’t getting through, so he stopped talking. Instead, he began rummaging around the shed until he produced a slate and a piece of chalk. He scribbled something on it.

                _Hello. My name is Akira. Sorry for frightening you._

Tokiya relaxed. “Oh, no worries. My name is Tokiya.”

                Akira erased the board and wrote a new sentence. _Yes, you’re King Ryuu’s new husband._

Tokiya winced. He didn’t like that title. Hopefully it wouldn’t last long. “I guess so,” he said. “I don’t particularly want to be. I was actually trying to…” He trailed off. He probably shouldn’t mention he’d been trying to escape.

                _That could’ve been a nasty fall. You’re lucky I happened along._

“Thank you. This is nice tea.” Tokiya took another polite sip. “You, uh, won’t tell His Majesty about this, will you?”

                _No need. I sent for Kurou to come and fetch you._

Tokiya’s heart sank. It had been too much to hope that Akira would let him sneak away. He set his cup down. “You know, I think I can get back to my room on my own. It was lovely meeting you.” He stood up, only to immediately drop back onto the bench. Stars danced in front of his eyes. “Oh.”

                _I think you should wait,_ Akira wrote. _You seem a little ill._

He had a point. Tokiya was feeling the effects of his hunger strike. The tea had helped a little, but he could do with an actual meal. He could do with a proper night’s sleep as well. While he was rubbing his temples, the door to the shed burst open, admitting a harried looking Kurou.

                “Prince Tokiya!” he cried. “Are you alright?”

                “Fine,” Tokiya lied.

                Kurou rushed to his side and began feeling his forehead and searching his body for broken bones. He briefly reminded Tokiya of the palace physician at home, Haruka. Kurou sighed with relief.

                “Thank goodness,” he said. “If anything had happened to you, I don’t know what I would’ve done. Ryuu would have been furious.”

                _Of course, seeing as I’m a precious hostage._

                Kurou offered his arm. “Let’s get you back to your room.”

                “I can stand,” Tokiya said with more confidence than he felt. He got to his feet once more. He swayed but stayed upright. He met Kurou’s gaze defiantly.

                Kurou didn’t challenge him. “Alright. Goodbye, Akira.”

                Akira bleated in reply.

*

                Once he had been delivered back to his comfortable cell, Kurou insisted on bringing him soup. Tokiya had lost the energy to refuse. Nothing had appealed to Ryuu’s sympathy so far—since he didn’t have any—so Tokiya decided to build up his strength instead. He ate slowly.

                “I have good news,” Kurou said. “Your parents have sent a letter.”

                Tokiya almost dropped his spoon. Kurou pulled an envelope out of his vest and Tokiya nearly lunged across the table to grab it from him. He reined himself in just in time. As it was, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. What had they said?

                Kurou set it on the table and pushed it toward him. “This one is for you. They sent a separate one to Ryuu. As you might imagine, they weren’t pleased.”

                Tokiya tore open the envelope. He read the letter once, twice. His heart ached merely seeing his father’s handwriting. It must have been difficult to compose.

                _Dear Tokiya,_

_Your mother and I wept to hear of your capture but were relieved to learn that you are unharmed. We have spent many sleepless nights wondering whether you were alright. The Dragon King’s actions are reprehensible. Despite his insistence that the marriage is legally valid, we do not accept him as our son-in-law. Currently, we have been discussing possible courses of action with our generals and advisors. It appears that while we cannot return you to us by force, there may be another way._

_Stay strong. Bide your time. We will do everything in our power to bring you home safely and protect our kingdom. Your mother and I have utmost faith in you._

_With love and strength,_

_Father_

Unbidden, tears rose in Tokiya’s eyes. He wiped them on his sleeve. He had to believe that he would get through this. Mother and Father would never bend to the Dragon King’s will, and neither would he. He guessed that Ryuu would be angered by their response. Hopefully not angry enough to take it out on the honest, hardworking peasants of the kingdom.

                “You must miss them very much,” Kurou said.

                Tokiya glared at him. He refolded the letter and tucked it into his shirt pocket. “Am I allowed to write back?”

                “Ah, unfortunately…”

                “Then we’re done here. Leave, please.”

                Kurou had the decency to look apologetic. He gathered the empty bowl and exited without a word. Tokiya waited until he was gone before crawling into bed. Maybe it was better that he couldn’t contact the king and queen. Knowing the details of his imprisonment would only worry them more.

                The day’s activities had exhausted him. Tokiya let his eyes fall shut. That night, his dreams were filled with goat-headed men, falls into nothingness, and the awful, evil eyes of the Dragon King.


End file.
